


Accidentally in Love

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization comes out of nowhere and hits Aubrey hard; she's in love with Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

The realization comes out of nowhere and hits Aubrey hard. It takes her by surprise so much that she actually gasps out loud.

"You okay, Bree?"

Aubrey glances over at Beca, who's next to her on the couch. They're marathoning TV shows since Beca still refuses to watch movies, but Aubrey hadn't really been able to focus on Ted’s Jabberwocky problem and her mind had wandered.

"I'm fine," Aubrey replies.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"All right," Beca says, before returning her attention to Ted and Veronica’s presentation.

Aubrey pretends that she's paying attention, but she's really panicking internally because she's just realized that she's in love with Beca.

**...**

Aubrey's friendship with Beca is the most surprising thing about graduating. They’d become friendly enough while working on the set list for the finals, but that was almost always with someone else there as a buffer, usually Chloe. But then Chloe went home for the summer and is off to Boston in the fall for medical school. It’s going to be tough, but Aubrey is so proud of Chloe for getting in.

Everyone else scattered as well; no one is really from Georgia, but Aubrey. 

After graduation, she began working for her dad at Posen International. She’s constantly busy and learning tons, but it’s also incredibly stressful and very competitive; just because she’s Alexander Posen’s daughter, doesn’t mean things are just going to be handed to her. 

Meanwhile, Beca is spending the summer at her dad’s, supposedly working on their relationship, though the fact that Luke got the brunette a steady DJ gig for the summer, is probably motivating her more.

_Crushed_ is a relatively new club but their reputation is steadily growing and so Aubrey is a bit surprised that they were willing to hire such an unknown, even if it’s just to open for their big name DJs.

Even though their relationship had improved towards the end of the school year, Aubrey had still been surprised by Beca’s open invitation to _Crushed_. Aubrey was told any night Beca was spinning, Aubrey could get in free; apparently her name is on the list.

It’s a surprising gesture from Beca, even if Aubrey’s pretty sure it was at Chloe’s urging. Because when Aubrey goes the second night Beca’s working, it’s only to stop Chloe from nagging her about being a shut in all summer.

Aubrey enjoyed Beca’s session and told her so once the brunette is finished. They ended up going back to Aubrey’s apartment and finishing a whole bottle of wine, which of course meant that Beca couldn’t drive back to her dad’s, so she spent the night on Aubrey’s couch.

It becomes a regular thing for Aubrey, meeting Beca at _Crushed_ , listing to her set and then heading back to the blonde’s apartment, which is how Aubrey and Beca eventually end up sharing Aubrey’s bed. Because the couch isn’t that comfortable and Aubrey feels bad that Beca has to sleep on it when her bed is big enough for two. She blames it on Chloe, since she and the red head used to sleep in the same bed all the time.

It’s how Aubrey learned that Beca is a cuddler. Every morning, Aubrey wakes up to find Beca wrapped tightly around her and after her initial embarrassment, the blonde found she didn’t mind.

And so one to two nights a week, turn into an almost daily thing as Beca and Aubrey start to hang out more. Beca won’t watch movies, but she’s fine watching TV shows and so they spend the summer marathoning various shows that they think the other needs to see.

Since it was Aubrey’s apartment, she chose first. Because she’s a fan of Ricky Gervais, they started with _Extras_. Beca then had them watch _Carnivale_. Then Aubrey had them watch _The Wire_. They’re currently watching _Better Off Ted_ because Beca wants to know how similar it is to Aubrey’s job. Aubrey hasn’t decided what she wants to watch next, yet.

But now, knowing how she really feels about Beca, _everything_ feels… weightier. She’s not quite sure why, maybe because it’s been a few years since she’s really fallen for anyone. She spends days thinking about it, analyzing it and making lists; it’s just what she does. Unfortunately it doesn’t settle her down, like she had hoped. That is usually only after she talks to Chloe about it. 

**...**

Of course, Chloe, being Chloe, easily downplays Aubrey's epiphany.

"Well, duh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asks.

Chloe sighs. "You guys are _so_ into each other. It's obvious."

"But she's still with Jesse," Aubrey points out.

"This is Beca, we're talking about," Chloe reminds the blonde. "It takes her _forever_ to figure out relationshipy stuff. You know this. She’s almost emotionally retarded."

“Chloe,” Aubrey sighs.

“What? She is.”

Aubrey doesn’t know how to respond, so she stays quiet.

“So are you going to tell her?” Chloe asks after a long moment.

“She’s with Jesse,” Aubrey answers.

“Again, I say, _so_?” Chloe questions. “They’ve barely seen each other all summer. Plus she spends practically every night _in your bed_.”

“Platonically,” Aubrey points out.

“Maybe,” Chloe replies. “But since you spend each nigh spooning, I’m not sure how true that is.”

“I’m never telling you anything ever again,” Aubrey grumbles.

“Bree…”

“I can’t tell her,” Aubrey says.

“She loves you back,” Bree,” Chloe insists.

“Maybe so,” Aubrey allows. “But if she doesn’t realize it, then it doesn’t matter. You know how stubborn she is.”

“Yeah…”

“It’s better this way,” Aubrey says. 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Chloe replies. “But it’s your life.”

**...**

So Aubrey spends the last couple weeks of summer trying to get as much Beca time as possible. Aubrey knows that once school starts up, she’ll have to complete with classes, the Bellas and Jesse. So Aubrey wants to savor all the little moments they have together. If there was any doubt about her feelings for Beca, realizing that fact really erases them all.

**...**

“I’m really going to miss this,” Beca slurs.

It’s Friday night and students are scheduled to start moving in the next day. Beca opened for some insanely huge west coast DJ that Aubrey has never heard of before the two of them got drunk and danced. Now a few hours later, Aubrey is sobering up, but Beca still seems drunk.

“We can still hang out,” Aubrey replies.

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same,” Beca insists.

Aubrey is fully aware. “Yeah, I know.”

“I kinda love you, Bree,” Beca says.

Aubrey’s heart speeds up, even though she knows Beca didn’t mean it that way.

“Maybe I should be dating you instead,” Beca continues. “It’s so easy… and kinda perfect with you. With me and Jesse, there’s always _something_ and I just… Plus, you’re like super fucking hot, I’d totally bang you like a screen door.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. Drunk Beca tends to ramble and be a lot more open than sober Beca. 

“I mean it, Bree,” Beca insists. “I thought meeting Chloe was the best thing about Barden, but now I think you and me, that’s the best part of coming to Barden.”

Knowing Beca is drunk, Aubrey tries to ignore what she’s saying, but at the same time, Aubrey also knows that drunk Beca is usually the most honest Beca can be and so she hopes the brunette really means what she’s saying.

“And meeting you wasn’t the worst thing that happened to me at Barden like I thought,” Aubrey replies.

“Really? Meeting me ranked worse than pukegate?”

Yep. Definitely drunk. Sober Beca is also a little more sensitive. “At times.”

Beca starts laughing.

“Dare I ask?”

Beca shakes her head. “I’m sorry I just…” Her laughter fades. “I’m sorry that I was so difficult, Bree.”

The apology means more than Aubrey realized it would. “Thank you.”

“As long as you can admit you were just as stubborn.”

Aubrey sighs. 

“Hey, I’m not saying that you didn’t have a right to be,” Beca adds. “I just want you to admit that you’re a bit stubborn.”

“Fine,” Aubrey huffs. “I can be a bit tenacious, even though I’m nowhere near as obstinate as you.”

“Thank you,” Beca says. “See that wasn’t so hard.”

**...**

When the school year starts, Aubrey’s feelings are temporarily pushed aside as she helps Beca get everything ready for the activities fair. She knows that Beca is torn between wanting as much as Aubrey’s help as possible, but also wanting to be captain in her own right. But at the same time, the Bellas are the only all female a capella group to win the ICCA finals and Aubrey knows that Beca is feeling the pressure, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.

Because of their win, there are definitely a few more people interested than the year before. They’re already a solid group of eight and so there’s far less pressure on Beca as captain. Later when Beca is telling Aubrey about recruiting and auditions, she only has good things to say and the blonde is shocked to learn that they let in four new girls. Aubrey’s surprised by how many, but Beca assures her that only two are freshmen, one is a sophomore and one is actually a junior. Aubrey wants to ask more questions, but doesn’t, knowing she has to trust Beca’s judgment; after all, she did make her captain, even though Beca admitted, it’ll probably be more of a team lead, everyone working on what they do best. At first, Aubrey had thought it was just Beca trying to get out of having to do too much work. But then the brunette pointed out how she’s not great at chorography and that’s she definitely not the best teacher, leaving Aubrey to realize maybe if the group is tight enough, the Bellas didn’t necessarily need a single captain. Aubrey’s not sure how well it will work, but since Beca plans on trying it out for her first year as captain, it seems that they’re all going to find out.

**...**

Beca invites Aubrey to hood night, but the blonde declines. While she’s more than willing to help out, Aubrey also knows that the new girls need to see Beca as the captain and not be distracted by a former one. Plus, the less she sees Jesse and Beca together, the better.

“You should just tell her how you feel,” Chloe tells her.

“It wouldn’t end well,” Aubrey sulks.

“I don’t think you’re giving Beca enough credit,” Chloe says.

“And I think you’re giving her too much.”

“Maybe,” Chloe agrees. “But you should hear her talk about you. Because her feelings are so obvious.”

Aubrey sighs. “Can we stop talking about this?”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Aubrey retorts.

**...**

Feeling restless, Aubrey can’t really sleep and so she’s on the couch, flipping through channels when someone knocks on her door. According to the TV, it’s almost two and Aubrey can’t imagine who it could be. She hits mute as there’s another knock.

“Bree? You awake? It’s Beca.”

She sounds drunk, but Aubrey can’t say no, so the blonde stands and answers the door.

The brunette looks miserable and is leaning heavily against the door frame.

“Sorry,” Beca mumbles.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Aubrey replies.

“Jesse broke up with me,” Beca says.

“Oh.” Aubrey doesn’t know what else to say, so she steps aside to let Beca in.

“Thanks.”

They sit on the couch and Aubrey waits for Beca to say something, but the brunette stays silent.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aubrey asks after a few minutes.

“Not really,” beca replies.

“How did you even get here?” Aubrey asks. “Please tell me you didn’t drive here when you’re _this_ drunk.”

“Fear not, Bree,” Beca replies. “Benji took pity on me and gave me a ride.”

“Oh,” Aubrey says. “That was nice of him.”

Beca nods. “I think he felt sorry for me.”

“Oh?”

Beca nods again. “Jesse and I got into a huge fight. There was a lot of screaming. Apparently we both get mean when we’re drunk.”

Aubrey feels her hopes dashed. Drunk break ups rarely stick.

“I’ll sure once the two of you are sober—”

“I don’t want to get back together,” Beca interrupts.

“You’re still drunk,” Aubrey points out. “You may feel different in the morning.”

Beca sighs. “I doubt it. I was feeling pretty uncertain about us before this. Remember?”

“I do, but I just thought—”

“Plus, he feels the same way,” Beca interjects. “He says it’s obvious how not into him I am.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well he was drunk too,” Aubrey offers.

“Maybe,” Beca says. “But I think we finally both said what was really on our minds. I mean, we barely talked this summer.”

“Oh.”

“It’s better this way,” Beca continues. “Treble Makers and Bellas shouldn’t mix. Right?”

“Right,” Aubrey smiles.

Beca leans against Aubrey. “Do you mind if I crash here? I, uh, kinda miss sleeping with you.”

Maybe Chloe’s right, Aubrey thinks. Beca just hasn’t realized that she’s in love yet.

Typical.

And Aubrey’s apparently just a sucker for punishment.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Aubrey says, standing and pulling Beca with. “Like I’m going to send you back into the night, drunk, Mitchell.”

“Thanks Bree.”

"Then who will lead the Bellas to their second victory this year?"

Beca just smirks as Aubrey leads her into the bedroom.

**...**

Aubrey wakes up, wrapped up in Beca’s arms. She snuggles further into Beca’s embrace and lets herself enjoy the closeness.

“Morning,” Beca mumbles, sleepily, but doesn’t show any signs of moving.

“Morning,” Aubrey replies, Turing in Beca’s embrace to face her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Beca replies. “Really.”

It’s a terribly intimate position; Aubrey can imagine waking up like this every morning and it brings a small smile to her face.

“What are you thinking about?” Beca asks, quietly.

Aubrey debates answering because she’s not sure she can properly articulate her joy at this exact moment. Instead, she decides to show instead of tell. Aubrey leans in and kisses Beca.

Who doesn’t shy away and actually escalates the kiss very quickly. Aubrey finds herself suddenly on her back with Beca hovering over her. The blonde feels like she should say something since it doesn’t seem like Beca is going to, but then Beca pulls off the t-shirt Aubrey gave her to sleep in and all coherent thought is gone.

**...**

Aubrey wakes up alone, a couple hours later. She stays quiet, listening, but it’s obvious that she’s alone in the apartment. She sighs; of course Beca panicked and ran.

Her cell phone is blinking at her, so Aubrey checks it. There’s a text from Beca, which is more than Aubrey had been expecting.

_Bree, I need some time. Beca_

Vague and full of panic, so definitely baby steps. Aubrey knows she should feel relieved that Beca communicated anything at all, especially since the brunette admitted long ago that she _always_ follows her first instinct and runs. In Beca’s mind sending a text is almost considerate.

Her cell starts to ring and Aubrey reluctantly answers it.

“Bree!”

“Hi Chloe.”

“So how was your _night_?” Chloe asks.

“Um…”

“Don’t play coy with me,” Chloe teases. “Amy let _everyone_ know that Beca and Jesse broke up. So did our favorite DJ come to your to console her?”

“She did,” Aubrey confirms.

“And something happened, didn’t it?”

Aubrey hears Chloe’s excitement building and she’s not sure if she’s awake enough for the full brunt of it. “We had sex.”

Chloe squeals, but then quickly sobers. “Last night?”

“This morning, actually.”

“Oh good,” Chloe replies. “That way she can’t pretend that she was too drunk to remember. I take it, she already ran?”

“She did,” Aubrey replies. 

“Don’t feel bad, Bree,” Chloe says. “The fact that she ran means she loves you back. She’s just not quite there yet.”

“I know,” Aubrey sighs.

“After all, her and Jesse just broke up,” Chloe points out.

“I _know_ , Chloe,” Aubrey replies.

“Then how come you sound like you’re crying, Bree?”

“Because waking up alone after… It’s a very lonely feeling.”

Chloe is quiet for a long moment before she says, “I’m sending you a big mental hug. Okay?”

“Thanks Chloe.”

“Do you want me to call and yet at her?” Chloe questions. “Because I can.”

“Hopefully that won’t be necessary.”

“Well, let me know if you change your mind,” Chloe replies. “If anyone can kick Beca’s cute butt into gear, it’s me.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey says. “I’m going to go shower. Okay?”

“Talk to you later, Bree.”

**...**

Aubrey doesn’t know what else to do, so she spends the day cleaning her apartment. It’s something she can do without thinking, either about the task at hand or a certain unnamed DJ that she knows is going to reject her soon.

Of course once afternoon hits, Fat Amy begins texting and Aubrey can only imagine what insanity she got into the night before.

_B & J r ovr!!! U shld go aftr her!!!_

The blonde stares at her screen for a long moment. She’s only seen the other Bellas twice since the school year started, but apparently that was enough for her feelings for Beca to be completely obvious. It’s nice to have the support and if Beca manages to get over her fear of relationships, among other things, then Aubrey is sure that Fat Amy would totally be in their corner.

The next text is surprisingly from Lily. Though, once she reads it…

_Amy said I HAVE to tell you to ask Beca out because she and Jesse broke up. But for the record. I agree._

Well, it’s honest. And so much easier than trying to strain to hear her.

The day continues like that, full of texts from all of last year’s Bellas. Fat Amy is the only one who texts multiple times, though Stacie does send several suggestive pictures. Aubrey assumes that they’re all supposed to be her and Beca since it’s always a blonde and a brunette who are either sixty-nin-ing or using a strap on or doing other sexual things. She stops opening them after a particularly graphic picture involving a vibrator, chocolate syrup and a pierced—god, she can’t even finish the thought; too bad she can’t seem to erase the image from her mind. Aubrey just wishes that ignoring the pictures would make them stop coming. 

Though the support from all of them, is really nice.

**...**

Aubrey’s shocked to find Beca waiting for her when she returns from her run, the next morning. The brunette doesn’t say anything, just holds up the coffee and scones she brought. Not wanting to have this talk feeling sweaty and gross, Aubrey takes a quick shower as Beca settles on the couch.

When Aubrey returns, Beca is flipping through the channels, mumbling to herself and Aubrey just lets herself enjoy a moment of affection since it’s most likely about to be ripped away.

Aubrey plops down next to Beca and reaches for her coffee. It’s just how she likes it and Aubrey savors several sips before turning to Beca.

“Hi.”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay,” Aubrey replies.

“I, uh… about the other morning…” Beca starts.

Aubrey braces herself for the brush off.

“It was pretty much the best I’ve ever… Uh, anyway…”

Aubrey certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

“But, you’re my best friend, Bree,” Beca continues. “And I don’t want to lose that.”

“Who says you have to?” Aubrey interjects.

“Because I fuck up relationships,” Beca retorts. “Just look at me and Jesse.”

Aubrey scoffs since she still doesn’t think it’s the best example.

“And I can’t lose you, too, Bree,” Beca says. “I don’t think I can handle that.”

Aubrey sighs.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Beca says. “I fuck up everything good in my life, Bree, and I just can’t risk you.”

“What if I can’t just be friends anymore?” Aubrey questions. “What if I need more?”

Beca seems stunned by Aubrey’s answer. “I… I don’t know,” She says eventually.

“Of course you don’t,” Aubrey grouses.

“You probably spent all yesterday coming up with excuses to justify this just friends thing.”

“I…”

“Well, I don’t accept that,” Aubrey tells Beca. “You and I are great as friends, but we could be aca-amazing as more. I know it and you definitely know it too.”

“I—”

“Don’t try and deny it, Beca,” Aubrey warns.

“I’ll fuck it up, Bree,” Beca protests. “I told you. I fuck up everything good in my life and since you’re one of the best… well, we both know I’m just going to ruin us and hurt you.”

“What about now, Beca?” Aubrey questions. “You don’t think that this current rejection doesn’t hurt?”

“Of course it does,” Beca replies. “But it’s better than the searing pain that I’m destined to cause later.”

“Now you’re just being melodramatic.”

“I’m trying to be honest, Bree,” Beca replies. “And honorable.”

“A coward, you mean.”

“Bree…” Beca sighs. “Look at Jesse and me—”

“I’d rather not.”

Beca chuckles. “I’m not sure we’ll ever be friends again.”

“It’s been like two days, Beca,” Aubrey retorts. “Don't you think it's going to take a little more time?”

Beca shakes her head. “Doesn’t matter. It’s ruined. And what I feel for Jesse… That’s… It feels miniscule in comparison to how I feel about you.”

Aubrey can’t believe that Beca is actually telling her all this. Then again, she’s also trying to end the relationship before it even begins, so maybe Aubrey shouldn’t be so surprised.

“I still think you’re a coward,” Aubrey tells her.

Beca won’t meet her eyes, so maybe she agrees.

“I understand your fear,” Aubrey says, now staring straight ahead. “I have plenty myself. Possibly more. But I also refuse to not take a chance because it _might_ end badly. Especially when there’s a good chance it might not end at all.”

“When’d you get so optimistic?” Beca grumbles.

“Just because you’re a cloud of darkness and negativity, doesn’t mean I’m an optimist,” Aubrey retorts. “And what’s so wrong with believing in us? Us, who a year ago, could barely be alone in the same room together.”

“I’m sorry, Bree.”

Aubrey sighs. “Then let me show you.”

“What?”

“Let me prove to you, that we’d be good together,” Aubrey explains. “Splitting things up your captaining duties the way you did, you should have the time. We know you’re not going to start working on the set list until you get to know the new girls a bit better. So, let me take you out.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just let me show you what we could be,” Aubrey pushes.

The brunette stays quiet.

“Beca, we basically spent the whole summer together,” Aubrey points out. “How can you not— Everyone else sees it. Why can’t you?”

“ _Everyone_?”

“I can show you the texts. Fat Amy sent over a dozen. Stacie sent pictures.”

“Okay,” Beca says, finally. “Since you’re so sure, you can show me.”

“Excellent. Tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night,” Beca nods.

**...**

“Personally, I don’t see why you need to show her at all,” Chloe says later that night. “I mean you had great sex the other morning and you spent the summer dating. Obviously you guys are perfect together.”

“You know Beca,” Aubrey replies. “Once you add the pressure of actually calling it dating, she freaks.”

“So what’s the plan?” Chloe asks.

“I’m not quite sure yet,” Aubrey says. “It can’t be too cliché or overly romantic or somewhat expected or simple or—”

“Maybe you should just tie her to the bed and have your wicked way with her,” Chloe suggests. “Give her enough orgasms and I bet she’ll do whatever you want.”

“Tempting…”

“Why, Aubrey Posen, is this something we’ve thought about?” Chloe teases.

“Says the person who just bursts into strangers' shower,” Aubrey retorts.

“What can I say? I go where the music takes me.” Chloe says. "And it was just one stranger, thank you very much."

“Uh huh, whatever, perv."

"Hey, if I hadn't been a perv, you wouldn't have Beca."

"Yeah, well, I don't really have her at the moment, do I?" Aubrey snarks.

"Soon. Bree. You will soon."

**...**

“So you’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” Beca asks.

“Nope,” Aubrey smirks.

“Cause we’ve been driving for a while,” Beca continues. “Why do I suddenly feel like I’m in a horror movie?”

“As long as I don’t pick up a hitchhiker, we should be fine,” Aubrey retorts.

Beca grins.

Hoping to keep her distracted, Aubrey asks about the first Bellas’ rehearsal. It works and the last part of the drive passes quickly. Though when they pull into the driveway of a normal looking house in a very average neighborhood, Be shoots Aubrey a questioning look.

“So this is my cousin Jeremy’s house,” Aubrey explains. “He’s kind of a spoiled douche, but he has his moments.”

“Okay…”

“He’s currently in Tokyo,” Aubrey continues. “Supposedly checking out the music scene there, but we _all_ know that he’s just getting super high and drunk while trying to screw every woman that will let him.”

“Sounds like a great guy,” Beca huffs.

“Thankfully,” Aubrey says. “He like me and so he told me where his spare key is.”

“I’m still confused here, Bree,” Beca replies.

“You’ll understand in a minute,” Aubrey tells her. “What do you feel like for dinner? Pizza? Chinese? Thai? I figure we can order in.”

“Can I make the decision once I actually know what the fuck we’re doing?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Fair enough.” She leads Beca to the front door and inside.

It’s a typical rich boy bachelor pad with an enormous flat screen, leather reclines with customized cup holders and one of the most intense gaming set ups ever.

Aubrey pulls Beca to the stairs and takes her into the basement.

At first Beca just seems to be in shock. And then she starts sputtering.

“I take it, you like?”

“He has his own studio?”

Aubrey nods. “I thought we could spend some time messing around. He’s got practically any song you could think of and you can impress me with your mad mixing skills.”

Beca doesn’t reply, just pushes Aubrey up against the wall and kisses her thoroughly.

**...**

Aubrey had a lot of hopes and expectations pinned to this evening, but sex with Beca was definitely _not_ on the list. It’s partly because this is supposed to be their first date, but it’s mostly because of Beca’s reluctance. The brunette knows Aubrey well enough to know that casual sex just isn’t in her vocabulary. Does this mean that Aubrey’s actually managed to convince Beca?

“Is your cousin going to be mad that we had sex in his studio?” Beca asks.

“Doubtful,” Aubrey retorts. “He’ll just tell me how hot it is, ask to see a picture of you and then tell me that it’s actually super hot and that we can borrow it anytime we want.”

“As long as he doesn’t ask to watch.”

“He won’t,” Aubrey assures her. “But only because I’m his cousin, not because he’s not a complete dick head.”

“Thanks for the clarification,” Beca chuckles.

**...**

Aubrey had thought watching Beca DJ was seeing her in her element. But the blonde realizes that music is Beca’s element. Watching her mix things on her laptop and accessories is definitely hot, but it’s nothing compared to how the brunette looks now, hunched over the gigantic sound board that would dwarf her if it was set on the ground and wearing a set of thick headphones, a look of pure bliss on her face. If there had been any doubt left, it would have been wiped away by this display; Aubrey is in love.

“You’re right about your cousin,” Beca says, breaking Aubrey’s contemplation. “He has almost every song I could ever think of. Check this out.”

Before Aubrey can reply, _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ begins to play.

“Interesting choice,” Aubrey says, smiling.

“Give me a sec,” Beca replies, already focused back on the board, her fingers dancing over it in a way that screams years of practice. Aubrey watches her adjust various slides and set levels and can't help herself. So as Beca begins the process of mixing _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ with _S & M_, Aubrey decides to stop fighting it and wraps herself around Beca. 

"Yes?" Beca purrs.

"Don't mind me," Aubrey replies. "Just keep doing what you're doing. It's super hot."

Beca seems to be taking her advice because her fingers don't stop moving and Aubrey lets her hands slip under Beca's shirt and tease the bare skin she finds.

"Looking for something?"

Aubrey grins. "Don't worry, I found it."

"All right, but you haven't bought me dinner yet," Beca says. "So you shouldn't be expecting me to put out."

"So how do you explain what happened twenty minutes ago?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca replies. "Now go order me some food, woman."

Shaking her head, Aubrey steps out of the booth to order some dinner. When she returns a few minutes later, Beca is mixing together two different songs.

"What happened to _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_?" she asks.

Beca shrugs. "Thought of something else I want to try."

When Beca finishes the mix, she plays it for Aubrey and it isn't what she was expecting. Then again, that seems to happen a lot around Beca.

"You mixed _Fallin' for You_ and _Calling You_?" Aubrey questions.

"Yeah," Beca replies. "So? Thoughts?" 

She sounds so unsure now that Aubrey has questioned her song choices and the blonde melts a little at how unsure she seems. Aubrey would have thought that her mixes would be the one thing that Beca was confident about. Then again, Aubrey's realizes that Beca's mixes are how she communicates everything she can't actually seem to say out loud.

"It's unexpected," Aubrey replies. "And I love it."

Beca grins. "Good. "I made it for you."

"You did?"

"I've been meaning to play you some of my mixes, especially this one." Beca shrugs.

Aubrey thinks back over her summer. "You've played me plenty of your mixes."

"But not the ones I made for you," Beca replies.

" _Oh_." Maybe Beca wasn't as clueless as Aubrey had assumed. "Why not?"

"Because..." Beca tries. "I guess I was afraid."

"Of?"

"Feelings. Mine, yours or worse, the possibility that you don't feel the same way," Beca explains.

"Then why..." Aubrey can't even finish the question since there are so many.

Beca shrugs. "I meant all the things I said the other day. Really."

"Well something obviously changed between then and tonight," Aubrey says.

"Chloe," Beca replies, sheepishly.

"Of course," Aubrey scoffs.

"She spend about ten minutes yelling at me and then another ten listing all the reasons why you and I are perfect for each other."

"And _that's_ all it took?" Aubrey questions.

"Unfortunately not," Beca replies. "Because that red head doesn't fine fair. She recruited Amy, Stacie and Lily, of all people."

"To?"

"Send me insanely sexual texts about you and me," Beca answers. "Well, Lily's were more just strange observations followed by her telling me to ask you out."

"Fat Amy's and Stacie's? Dare I ask?"

Beca shakes her head. "Besides, Stacies mentioned that she's sent some to you last weekend."

"She did," Aubrey says. "So their inappropriate texts convinced you?" Aubrey is flabbergasted by this.

"No" Beca replies.

Aubrey sighs. "God, you are so stubborn."

"But it made me reconsider Chloe's arguements," Beca says. "And she's been right about everything else in relation to you and me. So I had to ask myself, why am I fighting it?"

"The question we've _all_ been asking," Aubrey retorts.

"Hey," Beca replies. "I'm saying you were right. Okay?"

"Isn't it so much easier when you just admit that," Aubrey teases.

"Actually it caused me a great deal of pain," Beca retorts.

"Like I said, stubborn."

"Uh, pot? Kettle."

"God," Aubrey groans. "Why do I love you?"

Beca grins. "Because I'm a hot talented bad ass?"

Aubrey scoffs.

"Who thinks you are smart and beautiful and talented and just overall totally and completely amazing..."

Aubrey smiles.

"And I might be the luckiest idiot ever because despite all my... stuff, you're here, with me and you set up..." Beca gestures to their surroundings. "...all this just for me."

Aubrey smirks. "I was hoping to get you drunk on the music and take advantage of you. But you beat me to it."

Beca grins. "There's still plenty time to take advantage of me. After all, you drove me to this strange place. I am at your mercy."

"You're going to regret admitting that very soon, Mitchell."

**...**

Aubrey decides that the best way to let Chloe know is to send a picture of a naked Beca asleep in her bed with a _Thanks for talking some sense into this idiot._

Chloe seems to appreciate it because her first response is filled to the brim with emoticons and punctuation. The second one is in English. _Congrats. And you're welcome._

Aubrey leaves informing the Bellas up to Beca. Instead of telling them, Beca requests that Aubrey pick her up after practice the next day.

"Couldn't you just make an announcement?" Aubrey asks.

Beca sighs. "You know that they wouldn't believe me. They'd just think I was saying it so they'd back off."

"Which you would totally do," Aubrey says.

"I know," Beca replies. "So if my girlfriend picks me up, then they'll _have_ to believe me."

Aubrey nods, knowing Beca's right.

When Aubrey enters the familiar rehearsal space the next day, she's greeted with more gleefulness than she would have expected and figures it's because her presence can really only mean one thing.

"Please _never_ send me any encouraging texts ever again," Aubrey tells Stacie.

"Me either," Beca adds, after greeting Aubrey with a kiss.

"What about me?" Fat Amy asks.

"You either," Aubrey says. "I may never recover."

"Chloe wanted to make a point," Stacie explains. 

"Yeah," Fat Amy adds. "What the ginger wants, the ginger gets."

"Well _that's_ certainly true," Beca agrees.

"Not when the end result is me receiving porn," Aubrey argues.

"Well now that you and Becs are together," Stacie says. "You won't need porn. Right?"

"Aubrey doesn't even own porn," Beca tells them.

"And why were you looking for Aubrey's porn?" Fat Amy grins.

Aubrey sighs. "We're done talking about porn."

"Spoil sport."

"You ready to go?" Aubrey asks Beca.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before Amy starts—"

"Don't give her any ideas," Aubrey interjects.

"Right," Beca nods. "See you nerds later."

Right as they're stepping outside they hear Fat Amy yell, "It's about damn time!"

"Don't look at me," Beca says. "I'm not the one that recruited her."

Aubrey just rolls her eyes.


End file.
